cool_rap_battles_of_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Vs Mario
Mario: It's a me, Mario. This battle has started so let's a go. I'll F.L.U.D.D. you with my flow so you better use your warp star and fly away because when I rap on this track, I'm not tame. If my mouth was a question block, I'll be dispensing fire flowers because I spit fire and use it for power. I'm known by everyone while Nintendo crams you down people's throats. You're a gumball vaccum while I'm Nintendo's G.O.A.T. Crush your dreams into star bits so get out of my Galaxy I'm reliving an Oddsesy, you promote gluttony. I'm a power star that's the face of Nintendo. All you are is a Jigglypuff if it was an ugly fat hobo Kirby: Its A Me Kirby The One Who’s Gonna Kick Your Ass At The End Of Mario Odyssey You Got Rejected You Probably Are Embarrassed That I Saved Your Ass Nintendo Needed A Puppet And You Fit Got There Hands So Far Up Your Rear I’d Call You Mitt Now Watch As I Unleash My Final Smash And Get Your Ass Bashed Mario: You saved me? You're only picking Daisies. I've seen better things come from a queen bee with rabies. Me, Luigi, and Peach, you can't beat us. You're probably one of the inspirations of Big Chungus Stealing abilities? How basic can you get? I have a Monoply so I know how to get this game set. Just say my name and people know who I am. You're just a pink booger that's final smash in Brawl involves frying pans. I may have gotten rejected but at least I have had a date. Not to mention, you're ungendered and it's seriously weird at this rate. You're like a Goomba, I can stomp you at any second. Luckly this isn't smash becuase I would leave you wrecked. I face against giant fire breathing turtles while you fight a fat marshmellow with a weak hammer. You're chocking so hard it's like you s - s - stammer. Kirby: You Must Be Stupid You Left Pauline For A Damsel In Distress You Could’ve Been Mayor With Her But You Lost Your Chance She’s Now Taking By Sonic Look At Her Wrist Sonic Was Right You Are The Biggest Sell Out In Japan I’m Cute And Have Brains So I Won’t Do The Mario What Kind Of Dude Dies By Touching A Turtle Surviving A Supernova My Ass My Ultimate Final Smash Involves Swords Now You Get Cut In Half Fire Kirby: It’s Funny How You Try Your Fans Pass By Now Watch As I Turn Hypernova Hypernova Kirby: Look At This Loser Now Die Bitch Barely A Nintendo Switch Hasta La Vista Like The Terminator Told Ya Mario: I may die from a turtle but you can lose to Olimar in smash. Your fame is a dream like you cutting me in half. Luigi: I'm here for you brother to help you take on this fat ass ball. Now make like Wispy Woods and flat out fall. You stink like the pipes we clean and you'll need Dr. Mario after this battle. We should call you Wii Play because you're just our cattle. Kirby: Oh You Get Help? Only Pussies Do That Luigi You Suck So Much Its No Wonder You're Player 2 You wanna break the glass ceiling. Mario, I sense it, But the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it! The numbers are in, and I'm right on your tail! You don't have the stamina, baby; you're frail! This will be just like 'Sonic's 06 when you fail, But Kirby will appoint you to jail! And When I'm Gonna Be The One Running Nintendo I'll tell Them, "You're fired," and put Yoshi in charge! Now Mario Be A Man And Admit To Defeat